Growing numbers of different types of devices, such as smartphones, internet protocol televisions, laptop computing devices, and desktop computing devices by way of example only, execute applications which provide content to end users. Unfortunately, most of those devices are configured to provide the content to the end user or users in a static format regardless of any environmental or other personalized parameters which may be impacting the presentation of that content. As a result, these devices often provide content to the end user or users in a less than optimal format.